


all you can take

by extensive_scribe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, can't believe I wrote this, chanbaek what's new, concert shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extensive_scribe/pseuds/extensive_scribe
Summary: Chanyeol always gets like this after a particularly grueling performance. Baekhyun should have seen it coming.





	all you can take

Baekhyun should have seen this coming, ever since he saw Chanyeol’s expression as they entered backstage, running his hand through his sweaty hair and his breaths heavy as he drank an entire bottle of water in seconds before they had to go back out.

Even so, he finds himself gasping aloud when Chanyeol shoves him back against the door, fingers harsh on his waist and gripping the back of his head to keep him in place.

“Chanyeol -”

His complaints are swallowed when Chanyeol kisses him, rough and desperate as he cuts Baekhyun off. Baekhyun gives up and lets him have his way.

Honestly, he’s tired and his muscles ache and he just wants a warm bath and _sleep_ , but Chanyeol always gets like this after a particularly grueling performance, pent up frustration and energy he hadn’t been able to let out on stage. Chanyeol nearly tears off Baekhyun’s shirt in his hurry.

“What is SM _thinking_ ,” Chanyeol growls under his breath, leaning down to mouth at Baekhyun’s neck and ignoring how Baekhyun jerks at the sensitivity. “Middle of fucking - _July_ , and we have a fucking concert in suits and jackets -”

“Technically it’s the end of July -”

Seeming to run out of the meager bit of patience he had left, Chanyeol opens the door and throws Baekhyun on the bed unceremoniously. Baekhyun winces, rubbing his sore ass and taking off the drasted leather pants.

“You know, it’d be nice if you could, like, think of my bruises before you manhandle me like that.”

“You get off on it,” Chanyeol replies without missing a beat. Which - which isn’t _wrong_ , and the conflict and annoyance must show on his face because Chanyeol chuckles a little, smile on his face for the first time that night. Climbing on the bed, Chanyeol spread the lube on his fingers and looks up at Baekhyun, gaze heated but amused.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol says. “I might be a little rough.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "That's nothing new. In your words, I get off on it.”

“That’s true.”

Without warning, Chanyeol reaches around and slips two fingers in Baekhyun, making him twitch and bring a hand up to hide his groan. Chanyeol grabs his wrist and takes it away from his mouth, hovering above him and keeping him pinned where he is.

“Don’t cover your noises,” Chanyeol says, “I want to hear them all.”

Baekhyun tries to tell him to shut the fuck up, opens his mouth and ends up letting out a moan instead. Chanyeol’s fingers are long and thick and always stretch him so well, and he doesn't even wait until Baekhyun's prepared to slide a third finger in, moving around and making obscene noises with the lubricant.

"Fuck," Baekhyun gasps, "would you stop fucking around back there?"

"Turn over."

Baekhyun is very, very tempted to snap at Chanyeol - it’s late, he’s exhausted, and it isn’t his fault Chanyeol has insane stores of energy that somehow peaks _after_ running around the concert stadium for fucking _hours_. He doesn’t have the chance to do any of that as Chanyeol just flips him over and hauls his ass up with a grip around his waist.

If the show of strength does anything to Baekhyun’s leaking cock, he pretends not to notice.

“I swear to god, Park Chanyeol, if you don’t just fuck me and get it over with -”

“Don’t you usually like foreplay?” Leaning over him fully now, Chanyeol pinches a nipple at the same time he curls his fingers to hit Baekhyun’s prostate, and a wave of fresh arousal makes Baekhyun fall onto his elbows without Chanyeol supporting his weight.

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun manages, shaking with the effort of holding himself up. “That’s when my body isn’t about to collapse on itself.”

There isn’t an answer to that, but Chanyeol seems to take mercy on him as he pulls away briefly. Baekhyun nearly cries out in relief when the sound of a condom wrapper reaches him, and he doesn’t have to wait long before Chanyeol is sinking into him, taking inch by inch with aborted little pants. Chanyeol bends down to his ear, warm breaths that Baekhyun can feel against the cooling sweat on his neck.

“Can you come untouched?”

Baekhyun laughs. He takes it back, Chanyeol isn't having mercy on him, he's just looking for more ways to string him out. “You’ve finally gone insane.”

Straightening back up, Chanyeol pulls out almost all the way before pushing in, hard, forcing Baekhyun up the bed slightly. Baekhyun bites back a moan. “I think you could. Let’s find out.”

Why Chanyeol’s decided to torture him like this after a concert, of all things, Baekhyun doesn’t know, but any scathing remark he’d been about to spew is lost in his cry when Chanyeol starts fucking into him, hard and fast without letting him adjust. Every thrust lingers as a burn around his rim and jabs into his prostate ruthlessly, even rougher than normal due to Chanyeol’s impatience today. And Baekhyun takes it, broken moans and maybe a slip of Chanyeol’s name somewhere.

“F-fuck,” Chanyeol grits, hand coming up to grip Baekhyun’s hair harshly. “Shit, you’re so fucking tight.”

The punishing rhythm that Chanyeol has set has Baekhyun scrabbling at the sheets desperately, twisting them between his fingers and trying to keep his wits about. If he could speak he'd be begging, but pleasure clouds his thoughts and the only words he can get out are "Fuck, please, _Chanyeol_ -"

He can tell when Chanyeol gets close by how much rougher he gets, chasing his end as he slams in brutally over and over again. Faster than normal, Baekhyun thinks, wanting to taunt him, probably because of how riled up he’d been before they started fucking at all. But then Chanyeol pulls out completely, and Baekhyun doesn't even have the time to think as Chanyeol flips him over easily and throws a leg over his shoulder, fucking into his abused rim and Baekhyun muffles his scream into a pillow.

"Sorry," Chanyeol says, not looking sorry in the least. He brushes Baekhyun's hair out of his eyes and cups his cheek gently. "I want to see your face."

The position gives nothing to Baekhyun's advantage. He's completely in Chanyeol's control, unable to do anything but grip the sheets and try to roll his hips back to meet the thrusts. He wonders what he looks like, shaking in the pleasure and still wanting more.

With a few rough snaps of his hips, Chanyeol stills, coming into the condom with a strained groan. The momentary reprieve lasts only a few seconds though, as Chanyeol grabs his ankle with one hand when Baekhyun tries to roll away and shoves three fingers into him with the other.

Hips stuttering, Baekhyun tries to tell Chanyeol to stop, at the point where pleasure is overwhelming to his senses. But he can't get anything out except helpless little cries and whimpers, cock bobbing pathetically in time with Chanyeol's movements.

"Come on," Chanyeol mutters, "just a little more."

"Easy for you to say," Baekhyun spits, but then Chanyeol twists his fingers and he can only fall away to gasp and cry out.

At some point, there are tears that have been squeezed out from the unrelenting pressure on his prostate. Chanyeol kisses them away from his lashes and cheeks, gentle and soft compared to how quickly he's moving his hands to get Baekhyun off.

"Would you just -" Baekhyun writhes but with one leg up on Chanyeol's shoulder and the other held down to his side, he can't do much of anything. "Would you just fucking _touch_ me?"

Chanyeol grins. "I am touching you." He says this so easily, then curls his fingers, and Baekhyun is going to murder him tomorrow morning.

"Fuck," Baekhyun curses, the tightness winding to a breaking point when Chanyeol drops down to suck more marks onto his chest. "Fucking -"

Baekhyun comes soundlessly, Chanyeol's name at the tip of his tongue as he jerks through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

For a while he just pants, strung out and tired and he would have let himself fall asleep in this disgusting state if not for the sweat and dust that had already accumulated during the concert. Chanyeol brushes his sweaty bangs out of his face, fingers lingering near his lips slightly before he pulls away. His footsteps signal that he's gone to the bathroom and when he comes back, it's with a wet towel that he uses to wipe down Baekhyun's stomach.

"Bath," Baekhyun demands once Chanyeol's tossed the dirty towel into a corner with the laundry. Chanyeol rolls his eyes at him, but then a corner of his lips twitch upwards and Baekhyun can't even yell at Chanyeol as he scoops Baekhyun up in his arms like he weighs nothing and carries him bridal style to the bathroom.

Normally Chanyeol would have tossed him over his shoulder and slapped his ass, but he supposes this is Chanyeol's way of apologizing. Baekhyun hides his flush into Chanyeol's neck and waits until Chanyeol turns on the water to slip into the bath.

"Is the temperature alright?"

Chanyeol laughs when Baekhyun moans at the warmth in lieu of an answer.

"Move over," Chanyeol says, but the words are just a show of pretense exasperation. Not a second later he’s sliding into the tub behind Baekhyun, spooning his smaller frame and running warm water over his arms. Baekhyun turns his head and noses into Chanyeol’s neck, drowsiness making all his movements slow and lazy.

“Mmph,” Baekhyun manages before he actually opens his mouth. “You fucking… asshole,” he slurs, but any bite he’d intended to have is lost in his overwhelming content, warm and comfortable with Chanyeol’s broad chest molding into his back perfectly. “After a concert… really?”

“Whoa there,” Chanyeol laughs, reaching up to hold Baekhyun’s head when it falls into his chest, dangerously near the water level. “Don’t fall asleep on me.”

Baekhyun would glare at him, but he thinks that if he dared look up at Chanyeol now he’d end up making moony eyes instead. “Your - fucking fault.”

Laughing again, Chanyeol wraps an arm around his waist, dropping his head to leave soft kisses on Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry.”

“No you aren’t,” Baekhyun mumbles. He swears it’s the soothing warmth to his aching muscles that’s making him this soft as he turns, leaning fully against Chanyeol’s chest and drowsing lightly. He doesn’t even notice Chanyeol starting to bathe whatever parts of him he can reach, until there are gentle streams of water running down his head, and Chanyeol’s hands are just as tender as they massage shampoo into Baekhyun’s hair.

After Chanyeol’s gotten them both rinsed and relatively dry, he forces Baekhyun to put on at least a big shirt before he carries Baekhyun back to bed. He walks over to the one they hadn’t soiled with sweat and maybe a little bit of cum and puts him down carefully, letting him fall against the crisp white sheets. Baekhyun burrows into them immediately. They’re warm and soft and comforting, and it’s even better when Chanyeol slips into them too and wraps his body around Baekhyun. He sighs and noses into the hoodie Chanyeol threw on.

“I’m going to end up waking up cold,” Baekhyun says, a mild attempt at complaining. Chanyeol pulls him closer and cradles the back of his head against his chest, so close Baekhyun could hear his heartbeat.

“I’ll keep you warm.”

“You better.”

**Author's Note:**

> damn the first time i wrote porn and it's fucking terrible
> 
> on the other hand, i honestly do feel terrible for these kids, it's the middle of summer and the worst heat wave was during on of their concert days and must SM really put them into full layered outfits for this concert?
> 
> thank you for reading, comments and kudos much appreciated.


End file.
